Behind That (English Version)
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Do you know? Behind Akashi's flying scissor, hidden his affection towards the Generation of Miracles members. Complete!


**Disclaimer: Character(s): Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story (c) Chesee-ssu**

**Words: 747**

**Rate: K+**

* * *

_Happy reading..._

* * *

Do you know? Behind Akashi's flying scissor, hidden his affection towards the Generation of Miracles members. Behind his cold statement and intimidates aura, lies his caring towards his teammates. Behind his absolute arrogant motto, lies his faith that his teammates will certainly do their best in order to win.

Maybe his friends never realized, but Akashi always love them more than anything—even though he never showed it properly.

His teammates is the best. Although they had different personalities and only good on making noises, they never failed made him smiled. Sometimes, his friends loudness success made his enthusiasm crawled back up from his boring days, though he will never told them directly.

There he is now, standing on the court while provides merciless hellish training menus for them. Not to mention, the out-of-nowhere flying scissors sceneries as the court background, no wonder making all of them can't help but think of how cruel their captain is.

No. It's not like Akashi is cruel. He just wants to show his affection through his glory scissors. He isn't your type of captain who encouraged his team through words. He thinks, by showing actions—such as throwing scissors—was enough to make his friend understand that Akashi believed them.

Akashi sitting next to them, watching their faces one by one. Tired face clearly etched on their faces, proving how hard their training was. Unbeknownst to them, Akashi genuinely smiles. But even with all those tiring exercise, there is just that silliness of them that makes Akashi slightly amused. Aomine and Kise endless bickering, Midorima who kept counseling Murasakibara to not talking while eating, and Kuroko's failing effort in arbitrated Kise's and Aomine's nonsense argument—thanks to his lack of presence.

After the training is over, Akashi went home early as usual. However, when he was just about to step out his leg, a hand was suddenly reached out and held him in his track. When Akashi turn around, he saw that it was the blonde's hand who kept him in his place. Akashi merely raised his eyebrow at this. The blonde only grinned happily in return.

"Ne Akashi-_cchi_," he called. "Let's go eat popsicle together!"

Akashi sighed slowly. Not only once they invited him to hangout together, but many times. Not only Kise, Kuroko, Murasakibara, Midorima, and even Aomine also invited him as well. But like usual, he will gently refused it.

"I'm sorry, but today I have to–"

"Just this time, Akashi-_kun_," Kuroko suddenly spoke, ignoring his captain glares.

"Hu-uhm. Jhush chome, Akha-chinh. Thodhay Khishe-chinh's treaht~" Murasakibara added with his mouth full of snack.

"Gross. Finish eating first, Murasakibara," Midorima lectured while fixing his glasses position. "–and Akashi, I suggest you to come. It's not like I want you to, they told me to do so. Don't misunderstand." The green haired boy scoffed while looking away.

"Just come _ne_, Akashi-_kun_? We rarely go out together, right?" Momoi beaming happily, hoping that the red head will accept this time.

"If you kept on thinking like that, I bet your hair will turn white anytime soon. Just take a break for a while, will you?" Aomine sarcastically said while scratching his ear. Lazy look clearly printed on his face.

Akashi was silent, examining each of their faces. The look on their faces still like usual, –Murasakibara and Aomine with their not-so-care looks, Kuroko and Midorima with their impassive faces, while Kise and Momoi with their cheerful attitude. Despite that he know, deep down sincerity lies behind their invitations. It's not a mere lie that's covered with smiles and courtesy only that most peoples often do. It is something... pure. For him, having Emperor Eyes is like given and cursed at the same time.

He could tell that they were sincere, not like most of those peoples he knew. They do not only see him as the team captain that brings uncontested victory for the team, but they also see him as one of their friends, their teammates; a part of their little group.

He felt thankful to have them as friends.

"Well, I think once in a while would do no harm," Akashi replied with shrug. He then turned and proceed walking ahead. As they walked together, he took a single glances of his teammates. Without realizing it, his lips unconsciously curved up. A ghost smile crossed his face unnoticeably as a single wish kept repeating on his mind.

Only this moment, he wish the time had stopped.

* * *

**a/n: Thank you so much for My Shapeless Heart for beta-ed my story! :) And I'm sorry if there are lots of grammar mistakes here, since English isn't my mother language at all. Well, thanks for reading. I hope you like it~.**


End file.
